


A Collection of Ships (both romantic and platonic)

by New_Cliche



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: :), Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, send me ideas!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Cliche/pseuds/New_Cliche
Summary: Title subject to changeThis is just a collection of ideas I have/are sent to me that are either romantic or platonic and I write them out. Most of the stories are just short, stand-alone chapters.You're free to send me ideas and prompts, just read the very first author's note for the rules and such. :)





	1. Pillow (Whouffaldi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to a new story I’m doing. It’ll mainly focus on some of my favorite romantic and platonic ships from Doctor Who. And each chapter is going to mainly consist of a standalone story that is going to be a little shorter in length. Some of said stories may be connected somehow, but that won’t always be the case.
> 
> Now, before any of you wonder or worry if this story is going to take up too much of my time, it won’t. This is just a fun story I’m doing to (hopefully) keep me writing and inspired. :)
> 
> Also, feel free to give me prompts, pictures, words, descriptions or anything else like that in order to give me ideas. In fact, I’d greatly appreciate that! :D
> 
> You can either send them here on AO3 via a comment or on Tumblr by asking, tagging or messaging me. My Tumblr is abbzworld. :)
> 
> And here are the rules:
> 
> 1) Make sure it’s something that can be applied to any of the pairing’s listed above in the tags. So nothing that wouldn’t work with them for whatever reason.
> 
> 2) You’re allowed to be specific or vague, just don’t be too demanding.
> 
> 3) Basically all genres are welcome here: angst, fluff, humor, drama, etc.
> 
> 4) Keep ALL of your prompts and requests PG-13/T rated! I only want to implicitly write something that would otherwise be mature or explicit.
> 
> 5) And yes, you are allowed to send me more than one prompt. Just don’t overwhelm me with them and make sure they all follow the other four rules above.
> 
> And another thing is to please be patient with me! If I never received your prompt, didn’t message you back or haven’t actually written your prompt yet, then PLEASE don’t be rude about it! More than likely, it could take me a while to get to it, depending on my circumstances. You can either ask me if things are going okay or what my progress is, but don’t say anything like “what’s taking so long” or “you’re too lazy” or “hurry up and do my prompt” or anything like that, understand?
> 
> Also, I do NOT want to see any complaining/flaming/trolling in the comments for whatever reason! If you didn’t like something - whether it’s who or what I wrote about or something else - then please be constructive with your criticism or don’t read! It’s that simple.
> 
> Okay, I’ve talked for long enough. Let’s just hurry up and do this. XD
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor makes a comfy pillow.

It had been a fun yet exhausting day for both the Doctor and Clara.

They had gone to a planet called Aurora - which was famous for its rings and natural light shows that happened almost every night - where they had spent about three hours during the short daylight hours just being tourists.

They enjoyed the food, entertainment and sightseeing, and then they stayed until naturally bright and colorful lights filled the night sky; much like the aurora light shows found in the Artic and Antarctic regions back on Earth.

It had certainly been a very lovely sight and the Doctor was glad that Clara had enjoyed it. And he couldn’t help but notice just how lovely she looked as the lights illuminated her, blushing as this thought crossed his mind.

They stayed there and enjoyed themselves well into the night before fatigue began to overtake them. By the time the light show was beginning to dim down and the sky was slowly beginning to brighten again, Clara was exhausted from staying up all night.

Frankly, the Doctor was surprised she hadn’t already fallen asleep.

When she finally decided it was time for bed, he helped her back into the TARDIS.

“Wow... what a day.” She yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“I agree. But I believe that you should go straight to bed. You’ve been up for too long!”

Clara chuckled. “Okay. I never really took you for the mother hen type.”

The Doctor gave her a look, which only made her smile before she yawned again, shuffling over to the hallway before stopping.

“By the way... thank you, Doctor.”

He heard this and gave her a smile. “You’re very welcome, my Clara. Now, shoo. Off to bed with you.”

She softly chuckled before slowly walking away. The TARDIS was thankfully on her side as she found a bedroom right around the corner which she entered and collapsed onto the bed, letting out a grateful sigh.

It was about thirty minutes later that the Doctor, having rematerialized the TARDIS in her flat, found that he was also quite tired from staying up all night.

Contrary to popular belief, Time Lords needed rest too, just not as much as most humans did.

Yawning, he went off to find his bedroom and when he did, he was rather surprised to see a Miss Clara Oswald asleep in his bed.

Once he got over his surprise, he sighed and gave the TARDIS a look.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” He softly asked.

She whirred gently in response, making him shake his head before he eventually went and lied down next to Clara, knowing that that would make his ship happy.

He blushed and tried to keep a respectable distance, but Clara seemed to sense his presence as she moved to cuddle against him, using his chest as a pillow.

He tensed up, not used to such... intimate closeness when going to sleep, at least not in this body. He was vaguely aware of his ship laughing at him, causing him to glare at her.

“You owe me for this...” He scolded her, before he sighed and tried to relax.

However, he found that it wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be, seeing as he fell into a content sleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

**Next time: Guitar**


	2. Guitar (Twissy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She enjoys listening to him play his guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second prompt. It takes place shortly after Missy is “executed” and placed in the vault.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

She hadn’t been in the vault for a month yet and already she was beginning to go mad with boredom.

Despite all the novels she had to read, the typewriter she was using to write poems on and the music she could listen to, for the advanced mind that she and most other Time Lord’s had, it wasn’t quite stimulating enough.

Thankfully, the Doctor visited her at least once per day; making her millennium long stay in the vault somewhat more bearable.

Well, since it was either him or the little noodle, she decided that her old friend was the better deal.

They would often talk; discussing various subjects like what they would do and where they would go once Missy was free, while other times they played board games or card games with chess and poker being her favorites.

This continued for about two weeks until the subject of their favorite songs came up.

“Well, I’ve always enjoyed listening to classical music; Beethoven in particular being one of the best.” The Doctor explained to her.

She smiled at him before responding with, “Well, rock and metal music are probably my favorites.”

He made a face, causing her to sigh. “Don’t give me that look, mister. After all, you play the electric guitar, too!”

He paused before chuckling. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true. I do enjoy indulging in a little rocky music every once in a while. But still, I’ll usually take classic music over heavy music any day!”

She shrugged. “Whatever you say, darling.”

They fell into companionable silence after that for a few moments until Missy got an idea.

“Say, would you enjoy playing the guitar for me someday?”

He looked at her before saying, “That’s not a bad idea...”

She smiled at him before he continued. “But I don’t think it should be the electric guitar because it might be too loud.”

“Too loud? I thought this area was soundproof.”

He nodded. “It is but I still don’t want to risk it. And it might also be too loud for us in particular.”

She nodded, understanding what he was saying.

“So if I ever were to play the guitar, it would probably have to be an acoustic one.”

She nodded, chuckling softly.

“Hm? What’s so funny?”

She shook her head. “It’s nothing much, just thinking of you playing a quiet acoustic guitar instead of your loud electric guitar is somewhat amusing.”

He nodded, chuckling as well before saying, “I’ll see what I can do.”

They both smiled at each other before they proceeded to discuss their favorite foods.

A few days after she first brought it up, the Doctor came in carrying an acoustic guitar.

She was a little surprised but then she just smiled at him, as he played a few chords. It wasn’t an actual song, but it was still really nice sounding anyways.

He kept playing, sometimes changing it up and she could gradually hear him improving even though he still sometimes messed up, not used to playing this type of guitar.

She eventually chuckled after his third time of hitting the wrong note, causing him to playfully glare at her.

She just stuck her tongue out at him, making him shake his head before he continued.

After about an hour of playing, he eventually stopped and set the guitar aside.

“So, how was that?”

She smiled at him. “Simply wonderful. Thank you, Doctor.”

He softly smiled at her. “You’re welcome, Missy.”

After a few moments had passed, she eventually asked him, “Is it at all possible for you to learn how to play ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ by Journey on that guitar?”

He chuckled. “Well, I can certainly try.”

She nodded. “I can’t wait to hear it.”

“And I can’t wait to play it for you.”

* * *

**Next time: Kites**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Go ahead and tell me what you think of it, if you want. :)
> 
> And remember, you’re welcome to give me prompts and ideas to write about. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Go ahead and leave a comment if you want. :)
> 
> And again, you’re allowed to send me prompts and such. Just remember everything that I wrote in the first author’s note.
> 
> Thanks. :D


End file.
